Magister Negi Magi : Beloved
by Spiritblade
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Who is Negi's mother? That is the question not even Evangeline can answer and one that even the Powers are keeping from her.


_**Beloved - A Magister Negi Megi fanfic  
Written by Spiritblade**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Magister Negi Magi, and this is the first time I'm writing in this genre. And here I am trying my hand at this. I see that I never learn. Well, enough talk. Let's get down to the story. The story is from Evangeline's POV.

I close my eyes, feeling the cold wind bite deep down to a place deep within my heart which I hide from the rest. It had always been there, always whispering softly to me of my failure, of my lost chance at claiming a man I have loved for a long time, and of his broken promise. Even though 15 years have passed, even though his son had waltzed into my life, throwing everything I had ever believed into chaos, I had always believed that you would return.

But you never did. You had to go and die somewhere, leaving me in the body of a 12 year old, forever damned to be stuck in this place, surrounded by giggly 15-year old adolescent girls. I trembled with rage at the thought of what my many adversaries were doing. No doubt they are laughing their heads off at my expence. I, the Dark Evangel, the Doll Master, feared by even the rulers of the Abyssal Kingdoms, have been humbled. Even the Morningstar herself had come to see if this was true, and she laughed all the way back to her Throne when she saw your handiwork. Your humbling me, Thousand Master, had evened a thousand scores, and even my enemies cannot help but praise the manner in which you defeated me. A simple trick, one of the oldest in the book, and I fell.

Not by magic, not by blade, but by simple trickery. Damn you, Nagi, I almost had you in my clutches back then. Had I landed that blow, you would be mine forever, beyond the grasp of even Morningstar's many daughters or the Celestial maidens of the One Above. Thousand Master not by the countless sorceries you had within you, but by the many lovers that loved you above all others.

Angels, Fallen, Djinn, Elementals...by the Throne of Heaven, how many hearts did you go about catching, Nagi? If your son ends up like you, I so swear I'll drain him dry to make sure he doesn't go about following in your footsteps!

And I don't want to end up falling for him.

But, it brings up a very hard question that begs an answer. Whose son is he? I know that you, Nagi Springfield, are his father. The question is this: who is the mother? Which woman had won that which was nearly impossible to win? Which one of the Thousand girls whose heart you crept into finally won the prize that no other could win? There is a fathomless power in your son. I've felt it. I've tasted it. Should he reach his full potential, he would surpass even me.

And he would have a bevy of girls he made his retainers - or Ministra Magi - at his side.

Yes, Nagi, your son is every bit as kind and gentle as you. He does not have your rough side, and he wins adoration and respect no matter where he goes. Older girls find him cute, younger ones find him a role model to aspire to.

He is still a cry-baby, though, but that will pass in time.

But, I'm running off the topic. Who was the mother? Perhaps his sister, Nekane Springfield(is she really his sister?), would know - but I cannot leave this place long enough to find out. Power such as the one your son possesses, Negi, cannot _possibly_ be handed down from father to son unless the mother possesses sufficient mystical might to effect the transfer.

Few of your lovers were ever of that calibre. Only those who had as much power as I had could possibly grant your offspring such power. Still, the question haunts me. Who was his mother? Could I be his?

I admit to that possibility. But, no thanks to your spells, I have had much of my memory taking leave without my consent. I have some gaps in my memory large enough to span a year, but not enough pieces to give me the answer I want. I have tried to find out who his mother was, but I found my efforts thwarted each and every time.

Even though you are lost these many years, those who love you are still looking for you. They search high and low, hoping to find a whisper that you yet live. They know of your son and daughter, enough to know that one of them had won the bet. But who?

I have tried asking the rulers of the Twin Kingdoms and their lieutenants, but they are keeping silent on the matter. Surprising, Nagi...you even can get God and the Adversary - and their servants, to boot - to help you? What is the secret you're hiding, Nagi? Why won't you tell me? What is the secret about your son's bloodline that you would go to great lengths to keep silent about?

No, I don't care. I don't care about anything else. I just want to see you again. Come back home, Nagi. It is enough that you come back. It is enough to tell me that you love me and that I have a place in that big, stupid heart of yours. I, the Dark Evangel, fell hard, fallen faster than I dared to imagine. You dumb idiot...you were the only one that could actually make eternity feel so short...so brief, so fleeting.

I like the feeling. It makes me believe in eternity again, believe enough to hope, believe enough to _believe_ again.

It makes me feel _alive_.

In this world where magic is real, where supernatural beings exist, it is easier to believe in miracles, easier to believe in God because the whisper of His undying blessing echoes throughout Creation. Your son believes you to be alive...and I pray you are. So that, when we meet, you can tell me how this story ends.

How our story ended.

For that is how our lives were, Thousand Master. A grand, majestic tale, glorious and sad, fleeting yet eternal. And if anything, you always were a sucker for a happy ending. And if it gives you any comfort, so am I.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
